


Be together

by gashina_x



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome Darcy Lewis, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Making Out, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 16:39:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13721766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gashina_x/pseuds/gashina_x
Summary: “We watched movies while eating take out. “Netflix and chill” was it? You said that’s what most couples do on dates nowadays.”The one where our Cap doesn't realise that his girl isn't actually aware that he thinks they're dating while she is busy dealing with her feelings on her own and is being mopey on her own.Or the one work of mine that I'm actually proud of.





	Be together

Captain America.

Steve Rogers.

One was the stoic national icon – _read epitome of patriotism-_ that lead the Avengers during their battles and missions.

  
The other was the shy and was terribly well mannered boy from Brooklyn. The one that had an amazing talent when it came to sketching.

 

Or you know, the whole package was basically the dude that called Darcy endearing terms from the '40s with that adorable smile on his face. The likes of “doll” and “sweetheart” and thought that she was a “beautiful dame”. Or the tall, hot bodied super soldier with the shit eating grin on his face whenever he did manage to make Darcy blush (which happened a lot when he was around) and took her out on his motorcycle, describing her what New York had looked like before and bought her expensive coffee from Starbucks along with little pastries and… yeah. Darcy Lewis was whipped.

 

  
It all started innocently enough. She’d taken it up on herself to get him up to date with the happenings of the modern world. And that was only because Tony was being an insufferable ass to him about his _“inability to grasp the concept of popular references.”_

 

Basically, Tony was an ass who went out of his way to act like he didn’t care but she saw through the façade and had aww-ed at him once only to have DUM-E follow her around for a week, purposefully knocking down anything and everything in it’s area of visibility.

 

And it may have something to do with the fact that Steve had asked her to help him out with the adorable grin that complemented his hopeful expression and the whole laid back (but not really) attitude complete with the hands-in-pockets posture while they shared an elevator ride up the common room after Darcy had a yelling match with the guy that signed her paychecks aka Insufferable Ass (a perk, really; name one other job where you got to yell at your boss in the name of looking after him and for condemning his crappy habits) about how he could not have DUM-E or U throw glitter at her every time she entered the labs to remind him about the ways of normal, functioning members of the society; which Steve had been present for. So much for first impressions. And come on, it’d be crime to say no to him.

 

 

  
Right now though, the man in question was the guy she’d been having amazing sex with for the past two months. And at this exact moment, he had her pressed against the wall in the guys' locker room in the gym. Okay, he had her pressed against the wall and had his tongue in her mouth, doing an amazing job of swallowing the desperate sounds that she made, while his wandering hands were doing a great job of getting her even more riled up by roughly squeezing her ass before coaxing her to wrap her legs around his waist.

 

  
“So fucking beautiful,” each word was accompanied by a nibble along her neck, before he reached that one spot below her ear that caused her to release an embarrassed whimper and had her scraping her nails along his scalp. Which in turn was accompanied by a groan from him and had him bucking his hips against hers as his lips found hers again.

 

But because all good things must come to an end, his phone rang out, playing Highway to Hell. The song she’d set as a custom tune for any calls regarding an Avengers Assemble or missions on his phone.

 

“Saving the world can be such a cockblocking activity,” Darcy said teasingly as she unwrapped her legs from around his hips and slid down the wall, and his amazingly firm torso, after Steve let out a frustrated huff and made to take out his phone from the pockets of his jeans.

 

“Rogers,” he answered and as she made to walk around him, he pushed her up against the wall, again, by placing his free arm next to her, and leaned against her; effectively trapping her.

 

Darcy simply raised an eyebrow at his actions, something she had perfected thanks to Natasha’s company, which he replied with a smirk as he hummed at whatever the person on the other end said. She narrowed her eyes at him before an idea struck her and she grinned up at him. Growing wary at her delighted expression, Steve started to pull back but Darcy stopped him by throwing her arms around his shoulders and pulling him down before she reached up to nibble on his neck, thereby returning the favour. And if the clenching of his jaw and the way his free hand thread through her hair was anything to go by, it had the desired effect on him.

  
After he concluded the call with a gruff, “Be there in ten,” he took her face in his hands and gave her another toe curling kiss before he pulled away with an apologetic and regretful expression. “Have to go, sweetheart.”

  
Darcy smiled up at him, “I know,” before she hugged him close and whispered, “Be safe.”

  
He pressed a kiss against her hair, “I’ll try, doll.”

  
It was only after Steve left with one last parting smile that she smacked her hand against her head and cursed, “He forgot the papers!”

 

The said papers were lying on the floor with the pen that had been in her other hand lying across the room.

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
It was nearing 8 pm when they finally did land back at the tower.

 

The mission had gone okay. A simple job- extraction of civilians. It was the part after, where they’d encountered HYDRA agents from a neighbouring base who’d decided that it was the best time to ambush them. It was also the reason why he was stuck in the conference room where the debrief should have been taking place but Tony was complaining to Fury about S.H.I.E.L.D.’s seeming inability to gather the required intel while the rest of the team lounged about and only spoke in order to second whatever Tony was saying with more facts or just to ebb Fury.

 

  
His phone buzzed against his thigh. _Once. Twice._

 

Frowning, he pulled it out and slid his thumb against the screen to unlock it, to see 2 message notifications from Darcy.

  
_Damn you and you distracting mouth. I’m stuck doing **your** paperwork while I’m home._

 

The second was a picture of her pouting face while the background featured the offending file that lay open.

 

He smiled to himself and typed out his response.

 

**I could think of better ways to spend the time it’ll take you to be done with it.**

 

The reply was almost immediate.

 

_Halt your straying thoughts, don’t want you sporting a boner while you’re in the same room as Fury._

Followed by a:

_Wait, did you only kiss me because you didn’t want to deal with the work load?_

 

Steve furrowed his brows at the screen and replied

 

**Doll, I didn’t get to talk to you about the ”workload” because your pretty mouth distracted me**

 

_I recall some amazing hair tugging too…_

 

**Liked that, did you?**

 

 _Of course I did_  
_Also, I totally stole your spare shirt from your locker_

 

Upon reading the second message, Steve scrolled up to the image she’d sent and tapped on it. When the picture covered his entire screen, sure enough, he could see that she was sporting his black tee shirt.

 

It was also hanging off of one of her shoulders, exposing the smooth expanse of her skin for appraisal.

 

 _Talk about having a possessive streak,_ he thought as he could feel the image doing evil things to his sanity. He glanced around the table, Clint was munching on candied cashews and had joined the fit that Stark was throwing, throwing quips here and there. Bucky and Sam were busy playing something on their phones while arguing with each other. Wanda and Vision were talking quietly but it was Natasha was looking at him with a knowing expression on her face and a smirk that she didn’t bother hiding. He returned the expression, because she knew how long he’d been pining after Darcy, before turning his attention back to his phone's screen. He typed out his reply as he bit his lip, wondering what her reply would be.

 

**I’d rather see you without it.**

It took two minutes for her to reply.

_Steven Grant Rogers, you absolute cad._

**Don’t see you refusing, sweetheart.**

_Fyi, if this goes any further, it counts as sexting_  
_Tony is going to have a heart attack_ she’d sent with the laughing emoji.

**I must be doing a shitty job at it if you’re still thinking about other guys.**

_Is that so?_

**It would appear as such, Miss Lewis**

His phone didn’t have any new notifications for the next fifteen minutes. Fifteen minutes that went by awfully slowly for they were now joined by Maria Hill who’d taken it up on herself to get Stark to shut up and focus on the agenda.

Another minute later his phone buzzed again. He checked his messages to see a new one from Darcy, it was a picture accompanied by two new messages saying

_NSFW:P_

Along with a _Isn’t your girlfriend the best?_

But the picture itself had it’s desired effect. His grip on the arm of his chair tightened and he clenched his jaw to prevent any unwanted sounds from escaping him while he felt himself getting impossibly hard. 

The picture Darcy had sent was one where she was standing in front of a full length mirror, fresh out of a shower, in a towel she loosely held in her free hand. She hadn’t washed her hair for it was hanging in soft dry waves about her shoulders, the ends of it getting wet from the water droplets on her skin.

  
He must’ve taken too long to reply (7 minutes to be exact), busy appreciating her efforts, because his phone vibrated thrice again and his heart sank as he read the new messages.

 

 _Um did you not want that?_  
_Oh god I fucked up didn’t I_  
_I'm so sorry bye_

**Darcy?**

And after she didn't reply to that, he sent another message. 

**Doll, you there?**

As soon as the meeting concluded, with Hill telling them to file in their paper work with a pointed look to Barton and Stark, Steve quickly got up to walk out of the room, taking longer strides than he normally did. He did make it a point to thank Natasha later when she hit Tony and Clint over the heads with the file in her hand as they joked about his ass being on fire ( _“It’s a good thing though, seems like he’s finally thawed” “Anyone would be, you know? With a girl as hot as Lewis?”_ ) He would be glad that he wasn’t sporting a raging hard on while in a meeting room with his teammates but he had to get to Darcy’s room. As he entered the elevator, he called her twice but her phone was switched off both times.

 

He was buzzing with nervous energy as the elevator took him to her floor at a painstakingly slow pace. As soon as he reached his destination, he ran out and frantically knocked on her door. She opened it a while later, only a small crack that showed him her worried expression and the way her bottom lip was bitten raw from chewing on hit, a nervous tick of hers.

 

“Sweetheart, let me in?”

 

She contemplated for a while before opening the door wide and walking inside. He closed the door behind him and leaned back against it to fin her sitting cross legged on her couch and looking at him with the same worried expression. Before he could say anything, though, she spoke up.

 

“What are we Steve?”

 

He took a moment to understand what she’d said before walking across the hardwood floor to her and sitting in front of her, on the coffee table.

 

“What do you mean, doll?”

 

She ran a hand through her hair before replying, “I need a label. On this. Us,” she gestured between them, “Am I Darcy, the girl you occasionally hook up with? Am I Darcy, the girl you might care about? Because I really don’t want to be the former. Like yeah, the sex is good, amazing even but I don’t want just that. It’s been two months since we started doing this. I want you to actually stay in my bed after we do have sex. I want to wake up to your face having that adorably stupid, sleepy grin. I want to go out on dates. I want to be able to act like a hormonal bitch when I’m PMSing and I want you to take care of me when I’m the one that’s a wreck. I want to be alerted whenever you sustaining any grave injuries in your stupid adrenaline rushes and whatnot because I’m romantic sap. I want all of that,” she ranted, not looking up at him and continuing to pull at the frayed end of the sweatshirt she was wearing- another one of his.

 

“And it’s totally fine if you don’t ant that, you know? Because hey, I managed to let Captain America get his groove back, that’s something right?” she asked with a dry laugh before she looked up at him with and said, “I mean, it’s obvious that no one expects to be together. You’re you and I’m… me,” she said as she deflated.

 

He had tried not to look confused when she mentioned the word "label", still struggling with modern speak from time to time, and continued to talk about the extent of their relationship.

 

And he tried not to let his happiness show up on his face as his heart swelled up with nothing but adoration for this woman who wanted him because he was Steve and not Captain America. The one that got him acquainted with 21st century technology and brought him a variety of food to try. The one that tried to make him food that his ma had. Before the regret set in. He had failed to make her feel important, to make her understand that she meant a lot to him. That he finally had something that he didn’t want to risk losing with her and that he was utterly done for when it came to her. _Darcy Lewis._

 

“You done?”

 

And he tried so hard not to react when she nodded and shrunk back into the couch, probably expecting him to leave.

 

Steve got up to sit next to her on the couch and picked her up, noticing the hitch in her breath as put her in his lap, his arms holding her close to him. He rocked the two of them slowly as he spoke, “I want to be with you even when we’re not busy having the said “amazing sex”. I want you to be able to call to me whenever you want my help or even need to rant. I’m sorry that I made you feel unimportant, but you aren’t, Darcy. You’re important to me. And the whole team knows that too. They know how utterly done for I am when it comes to you. You were there for me when I was chasing Bucky across the world. And you’re always there for me whenever I’m busy being and “angsty old soul,” she sniffled a bit before laughing at that, pressing her face in the space where his shoulder met his neck. “I’m so sorry, baby doll.”

 

She pulled back to look at him, the blush that he loved covering her entire face. “Does this you mean that you actually want to date a lumpy oatmeal like me?”

 

He looked at her with a confused expression, “You thought we aren’t dating?”

 

She mirrored his expression and moved to sit while straddling his lap. “When did that happen?”

 

“We watched movies while eating take out. _“Netflix and chill”_ was it? You said that’s what most couples do on dates nowadays.”

 

She gaped him before exclaiming, “Are you serious? All this while, I whined and moped to Jane about my feelings while you thought we were dating?”

 

“We even go out to that expensive coffee place you like so much. You said you “absolutely adore” coffee dates!”

 

“You couldn’t be more direct?”

 

“Doll, I asked you out 17 times, you never said no. We have movie nights, we cook for each other and have amazing sex. How is that not dating?”

 

She groaned and covered her face with her hands, “Great I’m dating an idiot.”

 

“True, but he’s your idiot.”

 

“Shut up. I cried about you not caring about me for one whole week while you were out pulling stunts in Ukraine and I was stuck here, on my period.”

 

Steve smiled fondly at the memory. She’d wasted no time before she had pulled his face to hers as soon as he had opened his front door.

 

She smacked his shoulder before saying, “Stop thinking about sex.”

 

“I was not.”

 

She scoffed before moving to get off his lap, “You’re a shitty boyfriend, you’re cut off from sex.”

 

As soon as she stood up, Steve got up and carried her in his arms, while she wrapped her arms around his neck on impulse. As he walked to the entrance of her apartment, he asked, “You mind getting the door for me?”

 

She blinked her eyes before glaring up at him, “Just what do you think you are doing?”

 

Steve knew he had that shit eating grin on his face as he answered, “Showing my girl a good time.”

She narrowed her eyes at him before twisting the handle and pulling it back. “Your girl?”

He hummed nonchalantly, walking towards the elevator, “My girl, my sweetheart, my baby doll.”

“B-baby doll?” she asked weakly, his favourite blush covering her face.

He nodded down resolutely at her, “My baby doll.”

She groaned and pressed her face against his neck as she started ranting about idiotic boyfriends with stupid endearing pet names from the 40s.

  
But he could feel the smile present on her face and he did nothing to hide his. _My girl,_ he thought happily as he pressed a kiss in her hair, watching the numbers rise on the elevator panel.

“Can you call me your baby doll when we’re having sex? I need to see if I have a kink.”

He groaned and hit his head back against the elevator wall as she laughed.

_This girl is going to be the death of me._

 

**Author's Note:**

> This might be the first work of mine that I actually like. A lot. 
> 
> Let me know what you think :) 
> 
> As always, can be reached on Tumblr at [gashina-x](https://gashina-x.tumblr.com)


End file.
